


Vapor

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Shotgunning, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: Stewie shares his new hobby.





	Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters.

They're sitting downstairs, in the dark. Brian has just returned from another night of chasing tail, said he was hitting up the same nightclub where he found that bitch Jess, said he got lucky there once already. Dumb dog... Lucky? Was that whole disastrous marriage what Brian considered luck, now? Pathetic...

"Let me get some of that."   
  
Brian's voice stirs Stewie from deep thought. He shakes his head, trying to clear it before passing it to the animal.   
  
Brian takes the pen and hits it, inhaling deep. Stewie watches him, a flurry of emotions swelling in his gut.   
  
What was he even doing? What did he even see in him, anymore..?   
  
He continues to watch him, seriously pondering that question as he looks over the douchey dog, made all the more douchey by the fedora on his head and headphones around his neck. He's never even used those headphones. They're merely an accessory.   
  
...Stewie does realize he can't judge too much, right now. He'd been a slave to trends for a while, now, but his latest obsession carried with it a certain stigma that meant he couldn't judge Brian too harshly, in the present. The headgear didn't help his case.   
  
...What was he thinking about again?   
  
Oh, right. The dog. These...feelings... These feelings that he kept hoping would pass. Would quit torturing him...   
  
"You want this back?"   
  
Stewie blinked, Brian's voice pulling him out of thought once more.   
  
"Oh... Sure."   
  
He retrieves his pen and takes his own hit, mentally berating himself for focusing so much on the fact that Brian's lips were touching where his now are. God, he was such a fool...   
  
"Didn't Lois tell you to stop with that?"   
  
Stewie exhales, vapor wafting through the chillier than normal air, barely visible in the dark.   
  
"It soothes me."   
  
Brian nods, completely understanding.   
  
"It's not too bad."   
  
Silence.   
  
"That strawberry?"   
  
Stewie nods.   
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
More silence.   
  
Stewie shifts uncomfortably before taking another hit and offering the pen back to Brian.   
  
He takes it wordlessly.   
  
Stewie's eyes redirect back to the dog's. He watches as Brian closes his eyes this time, obviously enjoying the vape more now that he was familiar with it.   
  
The canine hums happily.   
  
Stewie gulps.   
  
He still has questions buzzing in his head, but something about the sight of Brian content makes his heart speed up.   
  
A frown appears on his lips, a frown that belies the comfort he feels in this moment, a comfort that only Brian can provide.   
  
It hits him again.   
  
Oh, yeah... That's why...   
  
At some point, during all of this, Brian nudges him.   
  
"Here. Not trying to hog it."   
  
He holds out the pen, and Stewie finds he must once more refocus his mind before he can act.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He takes it, but doesn't bring it to his lips.   
  
A sadness is welling inside him.   
  
He's frozen until Brian interrupts again.   
  
"You alright? You're being pretty quiet over there."   
  
Stewie shrugs, finally hitting the pen again, vapor passing his lips as he speaks.   
  
"Just enjoying the silence. Don't get that very often here."   
  
He looks at Brian.   
  
The dog nods, and the two of them resolve to enjoy the silence together, passing the pen back and forth for an unknown amount of time. All the while, Stewie is still lost in thought.   
  
What else was new, though.   
  
It isn't until Stewie begins to realize that they're almost out of juice that he comes back to reality. He knows this moment is almost over. Tomorrow it'll be back to basics just like always.   
  
He breathes in deep, though Brian is the one enjoying the vape, currently.   
  
"So... What do you think? Hooked yet?"   
  
He feels Brian jump slightly next to him before that deep baritone graces his ears.   
  
"It's...pretty good."   
  
Stewie doesn't even have to look as he takes the pen from Brian this time. They're completely in sync, in this moment.   
  
He goes to inhale, but a thought occurs to him, another idea, another attempt to get something he wants so desperately.   
  
Not like it was going to work...   
  
He's grown so used to trying. What's another instance when compared to many?   
  
"You, uh... You wanna try something?"   
  
He looks at Brian, his impassive expression concealing butterflies.   
  
Brian quirks his brow.   
  
"Uhhhhh, sure... What?"   
  
Stewie doesn't explain his game before taking his biggest hit of the night, little body taking in a large amount of vapor.   
  
His eyes are fixed on Brian's, who is eyeing him curiously. He finishes inhaling but continues to hold his breath as he removes the pen.   
  
He sets it down and quickly climbs into Brian's lap. The dog looks surprised but does not protest as the young one straddles him. They come face to face, and Stewie tilts his head.   
  
The look of realisation that hits Brian, is unmissable.   
  
Stewie hears the dog gulp, but he isn't surprised when Brian continues to allow him the pleasure of drawing closer. If anything, Brian has at least grown more and more agreeable over time.   
  
Brian's eyes close, and so do Stewie's. The child feels his friend breath against his lips, their mouths a hairsbreadth apart. He parts his lips and begins exhaling, allowing the vapor he's been holding in to exit his mouth and enter Brian's.   
  
His heart beats rapidly as Brian takes all he has to offer, mind going fuzzy all around the edges. He barely registers when he falls against the dog, when their lips actually do touch.   
  
It's over far too quickly for him to savor.   
  
He pulls away and meets the canine's inscrutable gaze.   
  
_Dammit... Why can't you just be clear for once...?_   
  
He goes to move. Brian doesn't react.   
  
There is nothing but silence as he retakes his seat.   
  
Stewie feels weird. Usually, Brian would have said something by now...   
  
Seconds tick by.   
  
Then minutes.   
  
...At least that's what it feels like.   
  
Suddenly, Brian moves.   
  
Stewie is sure that the dog is getting up from the couch, but he quickly realizes that, no, that's not what is happening.   
  
Brian is grabbing the pen again.   
  
Stewie watches as the canine starts taking a big hit of his own. He wants to inquire as to why, but the words get stuck in his throat.   
  
All is made clear in the following moments, though.   
  
Brian pulls the vape away, holding his hit in just as Stewie had, and Stewie shudders a little as the dog begins to lean in.   
  
Their mouths draw closer, once more, and this time, the boy has to fight not to collapse as he begins to feel the vapor flowing from Brian's mouth into his.   
  
He moans, whether mentally or audibly he can't tell.   
  
Then, his world changes for a moment as he feels Brian's lips fully against his.   
  
It's over quickly, once again, though Stewie is sure he feels a tongue graze his lips as the dog pulls away.   
  
Eyes meet again, and Brian smiles as he whispers.   
  
"Goodnight, Stewie."   
  
And, just like that, Brian is leaving the room, his silhouette wafting through the air like smoke, and Stewie is left to finish the remainder of his hobby alone.   
  
He inhales and smiles for the first time that night.


End file.
